UN GIRO DE 360º EN MI VIDA
by piink.blaCk
Summary: ash es una chica de 17añs. su sueño es ser cantante pero debido a la muerte de su madre lo aparta. gracias a su "tio" consigue varias cosas. encontrar el amor. pero su padre lo permitira? no soy buena con los resumenes xD!
1. Chapter 1

UN GIRO DE 360º EN MI VIDA

Hola este es mi primer fic, solo espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews. Bueno esto no es un capitulo es un pequeño resumen de los personajes que hay y como son.

**PERSONAJES:**

**Ashley**: es la protagonista de la historia. Tiene 17 años. Es alta, con el pelo largo (por debajo de los hombros) y castaño oscuro y sus ojos son marrones casi negros. Es una chica soñadora, rebelde, su sueño es ser cantante y no tiene muchos amigos pero es una persona simpática y amable (solo con las personas que el caen bien xD).

Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 15 años (casi 16) debido a que tuvo un accidente de tráfico cuando volvía de un concierto. Como podréis comprobar era cantante. Su padre es el jefe de una gran empresa, es decir un tío con mucha pasta. Por cierto es española ya que nació en Madrid, su madre es de estados unidos y su padre de España.

**Tom**: es el padre de Ashley. Es el jefe de una empresa muy conocida. Posee mucho dinero y siempre esta viajando por todo el mundo debido a reuniones y conferencias importantes. Desde que su mujer murió, su hija no lo soporta y siempre le contesta de mala manera, o no quiere hablar con él…

Tiene novia y se están planteando casarse, otra de las razones por las que Ashley no quiere saber nada de él.

**Regina**: es la novia de Tom. Es rubia de bote y se ha hecho muchas operaciones. Le encanta ir de compras y no se lleva bien con Ashley.

**Mike**: es el mejor amigo de Tom. Para Ashley es como su tío. Es fotógrafo profesional y trabaja para la revista Rolling Stone. El y Ashley se llevan muy bien. Cuando Tom tiene que viajar a alguna parte del mundo, Mike se hace cargo de Ashley. Es una persona amable, que siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte, con sentido del humor y famosa por ser un fotógrafo de 1ª.

**Taylor**: es el famoso actor que interpreta a Jacob Black en Luna Nueva. Tiene 17 años. Ha tenido novias como Sara Hicks, Selena Gómez o Taylor Swift, pero en este momento esta soltero. Tiene muchos amigos como por ejemplo Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Alyson Stoner y muchos más.

**Maria**: es la mejor amiga de Ashley. Vive con ella en estados unidos. Son como hermanas, siempre están juntas. Es una chica muy simpática, que siempre ha estado al lado de Ashley, sobre todo cuando su madre murió, quiere ser manager y tiene 4 años mas que Ashley, 21.

Bueno cuando pueda subo el primer capitulo espero que os gustee!!

Aquí me despido jaja un beeso a todos :D

Adios!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!! Bueno lo otro era para "presentar" a los personajes y eso. Ahora es cuando empieza la historia jejej….

Bueno espero que os guste el capi y porfaa dejar reviews

-Ashley tenemos que hablar y no es de algo bueno- me dijo Mike mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá y me cogía de la mano- como sabrás tu madre venía hoy de dar su concierto, pero ha habido un percance- me miró a los ojos y pude observar que los suyos estaban rojos y contenían lágrimas.

-Tu madre ha sufrido un accidente- dijo mi padre. Yo me giré y vi. que tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas. Ahí fue cuando me temí lo peor. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo me quede quieta hasta que el se apartó de mi, me miró a los ojos y dijo aquellas palabras que me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos- Ella… ella ha fallecido.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer de ellos millones de lágrimas. Me levanté como puede del sofá, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo. De repente estaba en un bosque. Alguien me tocó la espalda y cuando me giré vi a mi madre en el suelo muerta.

-No, no por favor, no os la llevéis, matadme, dejarme ir con ella- alguien me estaba cogiendo por la espalda y zarandeándome mientras me llamaba.

-Ash por favor despierta. Soy Maria. Despierta Ash- de repente abrí los ojos y vi la cara de mi amiga que me sostenía en sus brazos. Me llevé las manos a la cara y noté que la tenía empapada por las lágrimas. Otra vez había tenido ese maldito sueño- ¿Estás bien?- Maria me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si tranquila, solo ha sido la estúpida pesadilla que tengo siempre- Maria me dejó en la cama y me tapó con las sábanas.

-Ash no puedes seguir así. No puede ser que cada vez que te duermas tengas las pesadillas de…, de lo que tu ya sabes. Tenemos que hacer algo- tenía razón no podía seguir así. Casi no podía dormir por las noches y eso hacía que por el día estuviera muy cansada- Mañana hablaré con tu padre para que te lleve a algún especialista que te quite esas pesadillas.

-No, tú no vas a hablar con nadie y menos con mi padre. Ya sabes que no quiero que se meta en mi vida- dije mirando el reloj- ya sabes que no quiero saber nada de él ni de su estúpida noviecita.

-Ash, hay que hacer algo y el es tu padre- dijo levantándose de la cama y metiéndose dentro de ella- Mañana hablamos con Mike y ahora duérmete. Me quedaré contigo. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Maria- y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta caer profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente un grito me despertó e hizo que me cayera de la cama.

-¡Ashley!- gritó alguien mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación- Levántate hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas- vale ya sabía quien era…. Mike. Me levanté del suelo y salí por la puerta ignorando a Mike. Bajé a la cocina, cogí una tostada, me eché en un vaso un poco de zumo de naranja y me senté en la mesa.

-Hola Maria- dije mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la tostada- ¿Mike se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo?

-Jajajaja, ya sabes como es, cuando tiene que hacer algo importante se pone así- ¿algo importante, teníamos que hacer algo importante?- No sé si te acuerdas que el otro día le dijiste a Mike que querías ser fotógrafa, que si te podía enseñar lo principal- y como siempre Maria contesta a mis preguntas antes de que las halla formulado.

-Oye, ¿eres vidente, lees las mentes o algo parecido?- me miró con cara rara- Siempre contestas a mis preguntas antes de que te las halla preguntado- dije mientras ella se empezaba a reír.

-Ya me conoces, bueno mejor dicho yo te conozco a ti- de que narices estaba hablando- Se mas o menos lo que piensas por la cara que pones- lo había vuelto a hacer. No había preguntado nada en alto y ya me había contestado la pregunta.

Me terminé el zumo y la tostada y subí a mi cuarto a prepararme para ir al estudio de Mike.

-¿Y qué me pongo?- dije mientras abría le armario- amm, ya sé- y saqué mis vaqueros claros y una camiseta gris con la que se me veía parte del hombro. Me lo puse, me lavé, me di en los labios un poco de brillo y bajé las escaleras. En la puerta me estaban esperando Mike y Maria.

-Bueno, ya está todo el mundo así que vámonos- dijo Mike mientras abría la puerta. Fuimos al garaje, nos montamos en el coche y nos pusimos rumbo al estudio de Mike.

-¿Ya le has contado a tu padre que no vas a ir a Harvard por que quieres ser fotógrafa?- dijo Mike mirando mi reacción por el espejo retrovisor.

-Pues, la verdad es que…- no sabía que decir. No se lo había dicho a mi padre y tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar si se lo decía.

-Ese silencio y la expresión de tu cara me dicen que no se lo has dicho, ¿me equivoco?- miré para otro lado y no dije ni una sola palabra- Pues lo siento mucho pero si no se lo dices tu, lo haré yo- vale perfecto, mi sueño de ser fotógrafa se ha roto. Aunque ese no era mi verdadero sueño. Yo siempre había querido ser cantante como mi madre, pero desde que ella murió lo aparte de mi camino.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al estudio, así que nos bajamos del coche y entramos.

Lo siento lo dejo ahí. Me tengo que ir pero pronto subo el siguiente cap. Porfaa dejar reviews ee :D ¡!

Un beeso a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa!! Ya see qe tarde muuucho en subir cap pero aqii estoii!! Solo tengo un review GRACIAS

Cuando entré en el estudio de Mike me sorprendió lo grande que era, así que como una boba me quedé observándolo. Alguien me cogió del brazo y me situó frente a un señor.

-Bueno Ash, este es mi compañero Luc, el cámara- vi que el señor extendía la mano así que yo hice lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto- después de decir eso Mike me volvió a arrastrar y me presentó a otra compañera suya.

-Esta es la encargada del revelado de las fotos- me dijo y esta vez en vez de la mano fueron dos besos.

-Encantada, me llamo Raquel. Tu debes de ser Ash- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si yo soy Ash, un gusto- y después me presentó a otro compañero, y a otro, y a otro… hasta que Raquel me salvó y me llevó con ella. Me había caído bien esa chica . Era la novia perfecta para Mike… y se me estaba ocurriendo un plan jejeje.

-Raquel si no te importa voy a buscar a mi amiga- me había olvidado de Maria… nada mas salir del cuarto de revelado me la encontré, y no estaba sola, no, estaba con un chico. Me di la vuelta, ya que prefería no molestarla porque estaba un poco ocupada poniendo una sonrisa de tonta, así que decidí ir al cuarto donde se hacían las fotos.

Cuando llegué vi que Mike estaba hablando con una chica. Me acerqué y para mi sorpresa descubrí que la chica era nada mas ni nada menos que Ashley Tisdale.

-Hola- dije mientras me ponía al lado de Mike- me llamo Ashley y soy… bueno se podría decir que soy la sobrina de Mike.

-Hola, jeje yo también me llamo Ashley- me dijo mientras alguien la llamaba- bueno me tengo que ir el deber me llama. Adiós.

Cuando Ashley se fue, Mike y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comer algo. Allí le estuve contando que Raquel me había enseñado todo el estudio, que me había explicado como funcionaba cada cosa y que me había dado unos libros para poder estudiar fotografía.

-Lo que nadie me a dicho es que voy a ver a famosos por aquí todos los días- dije reprochándoselo a Mike- me deberíais haber avisado.

-Bueno si tanto te molesta no vengas, te quedas en casa y ya está- me sorprendió su contestación.

-Tranquilo, lo digo porque me encanta trabajar con famosos y eso para mi es importante y que sepas que no hacía falta que te pusieras así- le contesté de mala manera mientras me disponía a levantarme de la silla.

-Lo siento Ash, es que hay mucha presión ya que el próximo día viene alguien importante- yo me volvía a sentar.

-Pero no tienes que ponerte así con migo, yo no tengo nada que ver con el famoso ese ni con la presión- en ese momento sonó su móvil, así que se levantó me dijo Avisa a Maria y dile que os vais a casa y se fue con el móvil en la mano.

Yo me levanté y justo cuando iba a salir de la cafetería vi pasar a Maria, así que corrí hacia ella y le dije que nos teníamos que ir a casa en el autobús.

-Bueno, entonces vete saliendo que ahora voy yo- dijo mientras se iba.

Yo salí del estudio y me senté en la parada y justo cuando estaba llegando el autobús, Maria llego. Nos montamos y nos fuimos a casa.

Es muy cortito, lo se. Luego pongo la continuación esqee tengo que merendar xD!! Luego cap!! Jejej


End file.
